Barriers to depression treatment among Hispanic populations include persistent stigma, inadequate doctor patient communication (DPC) and resultant sub-optimal use of anti-depressant medications. Stigma is primarily perpetuated due to inadequate disease literacy and cultural factors. Common concerns about depression treatment among Hispanics include fears about the addictive and harmful properties of antidepressants, worries about taking too many pills, and the stigma attached to taking psychotropic medications. Primary care settings often are the gateway to identifying undiagnosed or untreated mental health disorders, particularly for people with comorbid physical health conditions. Hispanics, in particular, are more likely to receive mental health care in primary care settings. Recent recommendations from the U.S. Preventive Services Task Force are that primary care providers screen adult patients for depression only if systems are in place to ensure adequate treatment and follow-up. The proposed study seeks to establish the feasibility of universal screening for depression in an adult primary care safety net setting, measure the effectiveness of a culturally appropriate depression education intervention to reduce stigma and increase uptake in depression treatment among Hispanics, and implement a Measurement-Based Integrated Care (MBIC) model with collaborative, multi-disciplinary treatment and culturally tailored care management strategies. Specific Aim 1: Examine the specific effects of a Depression Education Fotonovela (DEF) to increase knowledge of depression, reduce stigma and increase engagement in depression treatment among Hispanic patients. Specific Aim 2: Evaluate the impact of Measurement-Based Integrated Care (MBIC) for the treatment of depression in one community-based Federally Qualified Health Centers (FQHC) in North Texas whose patient population is majority Hispanic. Specific Aim 3: Examine the feasibility of universal screening and accurate detection of depression among adult primary care patients utilizing innovative iPad Depression Screening technology.